Impassível
by Luna Aluada
Summary: adj. 2 gên. Que não é sujeito a padecer; sereno; indiferente à dor; melhor adjetivo que define Luna Lovegood.


**Impassível **

Harry olhou para os lados. Já eram onze horas passadas e ela ainda não chegara. Talvez tivesse desistido. Afinal, ela estranhara um pedido realmente esquisito do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Arrumou os óculos sentindo-se um completo idiota. Nunca tivera jeito com as mulheres, e não seria diferente com ela, ainda que esta fosse tão sonhadora que nada lhe parecia estranho.

E talvez fosse essa a maior qualidade de Luna. Não era por ser bonita, porque ela decididamente não era. Mas os olhos de certa forma eram encantadores. Meio fechados, calmos e era essa a sensação que ele tinha dela. De extrema calma e paciência, como se a vida devesse ser levada e vista por esse ponto.

Continuou a devanear por mais um tempo, certo do fora que levava. Quando já estava pensando em seu dormitório e em quanto deveria estar quente lá dentro, ouviu a voz pacifica de Luna.

Harry? - o chamou quase em um sussurro.

Harry se virou, ligeiramente assustado. Luna sorriu.

Luna? - perguntou pensando em quanto era imbecil perto de qualquer mulher. - Hã... que bom que veio...

Luna tornou a sorrir. Harry então reparou nela. Era de se esperar que qualquer garota que estivesse indo para um encontro no mínimo passasse tinta nos lábios. Luna, no entanto, estava tão normal quanto de costume. Se é que era possível chamar seu jeito rotineiro de se vestir de normal.

Desculpe a demora. disse ela adiantando-se para perto de Harry. Esqueci, perdão.

Harry sentiu-se ligeiramente constrangido. Como ela podia esquecer um encontro de tamanha importância? Isso apenas mostrava que ela realmente não tinha por ele o mesmo sentimento que ele por ela.

Então? O que quer falar comigo?

Harry sentiu que a voz ia vacilar, por isso respirou antes de falar.

Vamos andar?

Claro. - respondeu ela em sua calma inabalável.

Harry sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo. Como era possível uma pessoa ter sentimentos tão inalteráveis quanto ela? Enquanto Harry suava em meio à neve e sentia as mãos frias, ela caminhava com uma quase elegância, transmitindo uma segurança incomoda.

Adoro Hogwarts no inverno, sabe? - disse ela com a voz passiva.

É realmente bonita. - Disse Harry vacilante.

Gosto da cor branca e acho que ela cai muito bem sobre o castelo, que é negro de tanto tempo que tem.

É... - concordou Harry sem mais palavras.

Você é tão monossilábico, Harry! - disse. Harry ia lhe responder com grosseria, mas parou ao ver no rosto de Luna um sorriso de dentes perfeitos.

Sou. - respondeu ele sem pensar e os dois caíram em gargalhadas.

Caminharam mais alguns metros em um silencio incomodo, embora não parecesse incomodar a Luna, que mantinha no rosto a mesma expressão de monotonia de sempre. Será que algum dia Harry seria capaz de deixa-la nervosa ou agitada?

Você ainda não me disse para que me chamou aqui, a beira do lago, em uma hora tão tarde. Quero dizer, Filch poderia nos pegar...

Eu sei... bem... é que eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre um assunto muito sério...

Luna virou o rosto um pouco de lado, no que pareceu a Harry e expressão intrigada dela.

Sim? disse ela para que Harry continuasse.

É... sobre nós dois...

Nós dois? Ora, Harry, se você quisesse falar sobre Sirius e minha mãe... eu estou disponível a qualquer momento...

Não, não é isso! - interrompeu Harry. Mas será possível que sua distração ia a esse ponto? Ela não seria capaz nem ao menos de desconfiar qual era o motivo de Harry chamá-la aquela hora da noite?

Então o que é? - perguntou parecendo a Harry que ela tentara fazer uma expressão surpresa com pouco sucesso.

Luna, Você tem se mostrado uma pessoa maravilhosa para mim.

Luna sorriu, sem qualquer sinal de constrangimento. Harry, em vez de sentir-se mais seguro, sentia que as pernas agora bambeavam diante de tal sorriso.

Tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe falar, mas sabe... não sou muito bom com as palavras...

Luna parou de andar para ficar defronte a Harry. Harry então perdeu-se por alguns segundos na imensidão azul e pacifica dos olhos dela. Sentiu-se tentado repentinamente a tocar-lhe o rosto ou tentar alguma aproximação. Mas apenas segurou em suas mãos.

Luna, pela primeira vez, demonstrou surpresa. Harry ficou contente e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

Luna, confesso que quando lhe conheci, a estranhei muito. Você tinha um jeito estranho... - depois parou. Estranho. Não era essa a palavra que tinha a intenção de usar. Então olhou para ela, como se quem tivesse que se declarar era ela.

Sim, eu sei que as pessoas me acham estranha. - disse ela conformada, sem parecer se importar com o que acabara de ouvir.

Harry encheu o peito. Precisava lhe falar. Prometera e si mesmo que não voltaria a sala comunal sem ter lhe dito tudo. Afinal, ensaiara a semana inteira, não poderia desistir agora.

Mas depois eu fui te conhecendo. - despejou rapidamente. - Vi que você era uma pessoa muito boa e que... de alguma forma... mexe comigo...

Abaixou a cabeça sentindo que corara.

Luna, eu realmente gosto de você. Gosto de verdade, como um homem gosta de uma mulher, não somente como uma amiga, eu quero você!

E parou para respirar, sentindo que terminara o texto. Ainda segurando as mãos de Luna, ela ficou parada por algum tempo, absorvendo as recentes informações.

Eu também. - disse ela por fim, pegando Harry completamente de surpresa.

Como?

Luna soltou as mãos de Harry, que ergueu a cabeça para voltar a encarar seus olhos de íris azuis.

Eu também gosto de você. Não como amiga, mas como uma mulher gosta de um homem. - disse ela, tentando manter a sua habitual calma, mas não conseguindo.

Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Mas nunca... nunca pensei que talvez você pudesse gostar de mim também. Sei que sou estranha, que as pessoas tendem a se manter afastadas de mim, e você... é um garoto popular, as garotas querem ter você... nunca pensei...

Eu não dou a mínima pra isso, Luna! De todas essas garotas, a única que eu gosto é você!

Luna sorriu. Verdadeiramente e com uma emoção que Harry jamais vira estampado em seu rosto.

Harry voltou a segurar em suas mãos, puxando-a para mais perto. Luna parecia resistente, mas sem forças. Harry trouxe-a para mais junto de si e passou os braços por sua cintura. Luna parecia não saber o que fazer com seus braços, parecendo tão nervosa, que tremia. Harry a auxiliou, colocando suas mãos por trás se sua nuca. Depois desceu o rosto pelo pescoço de Luna, respirando com força. Luna fez um movimento involuntário, mostrando que aquilo a arrepiava. Harry podia sentir sua respiração rápida e descompassada em seu ouvido. Ela estava _nervosa_! Subiu sua boca até encostar na dela, de lábios macios, sem nenhum sabor de batom ou qualquer coisa parecida. Naturalmente seu sabor, seu cheiro. Naturalmente Luna.

Podia sentir o peito dela esmaga-se contra o seu, fazendo com que harry sentisse o coração dela batendo com muita rapidez. Estava nervosa, agitada, feliz e conseguia demonstrar tudo aquilo. Por aquele momento ela deixara de ser impassível, deixando claro suas emoções. Gostava de Harry como ele dela. E isso ela não podia esconder.

FIM


End file.
